onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Of Chui
the chui Kingdom (チュイ王国, Chui ōkoku) also known as the kingdom of wealth, the buildings look like they are from modern day Japanese city, at least the capital city has that, the other towns each have their own theme set on different cultures from around the world, the only town not to have this is notice, which is where bellamy pirates originate from. History the town of ancient which has rusted out machinery and very old looking buildings but somehow also look futuristic, this town was around before the world government ever formed, it was reduced to ruin during the void century, no one know's when in the void century and no one can read the writings that are all over the wall's, a language that isn't written on the plonigphys but something that someone with the middle intital D can read, so the royal family of chui that was made after the void century when the world goverment took over, was made the rulers by the people htemselves, the royal family is The Candon's Royal Family The current royal family had a incident where Kage D Candon the prince and the king's younger brother and Ronin D Candon the youngest of the 3 brothers tried to assinate their older brother 5 years before the story begins, and this day is refered to as the night of true color's as the brother's showed their true colors that night, in the failed assination attempt the brother used explosions in the capital district to get the guards away from their brother, not all the guards left adn the head of the royal guards was left with king Ray D Candon, the brothers fought the royal guard captian who had a logia devil fruit that allowed him to control stone. Geography The 5 Great states. Central state/capital state. It is in the middle of the island and is the size of 1000 miles Squared, and is circiular. its population is 10k and its the weathly, high ranking soliders, ensign and above marine ranked officals(when they visit), the royal family, and is the head governing state over the other 5 states, it decides the states budgets and its terrain is plains. North state/poor state/cold state. this state is mostly mountains and tundra's, its also where the mining operations all take place, most of the houses are either made into the huge cliffs of the mountains or built in old abandoned mining tunnels, or they are small indents in the ground made out of wood. town's Town of Cliff: a town built into the cliff's of the biggest mountain in the provience, it has the highest cassulty of toddler's and children's that fall off the edge of the cliff, the town is extremely poor and can barely afford to put food on the table and keep clothes on their back's. towns population is 45k Town of coal: a mining town that mine's coal and has a total of 150k City of warmth: The state capital city of the north state, has a pop of 340k. total pop of north district: 535k East District. it is mostly market places and ship fairing town, the ship docks and repair yards are largely in this part of the island on the coast, its a middle class to rich class province. towns Harbor Town: the town is a town built on old ancient harbor of the past civilization, this is where the crowning process of a new king takes place, as the user reads a new section of the writing that is along the docks and harbors. 560k the abandoned ancient capital city: this is where the old capital city was, it has writing on th wall that no one can read, no one lived here but the poor and criminal's, that was until 40 years before the story began and that was when the previous king of chui ordered every criminal to be killed and for the poor to be round up and sold as slave's, the town is now abandoned and said to be haunted, by the ghosts of those criminals. 0 pop drifting city of the east: This is the state capital of the east, it is a top a floating object that floats on the sea, it is a giant old ship that is the size of new York city, the ship's masts and other maneuvering mechanisms have been removed, it is thought to have been a ancient giant's ship. 1.5million pop total population of the east district: 2.06m South state/tourist state. Mostly swamps and beaches, it is the vacation spot and adventure spot for the entire island, many ancient buildings are here and are tourist attractions. town's town of Naples: it is a town in the swamp's, the population is mutated abit from a strange cemical in the water's, no one goes near this town if they want to come out alive, the town's people have turned to being bandits as a living Pop:unkown. town of bayshore: the town is a beach side town, it is a popular traveling destinatino for the crystal clear waters and the bars and the resturants. Pop: 300k. town of orange: it is a amusement park town made in the heart of the sotuh district/state, it is built around a large lake that has a area of 540Miles squared., population:150k total pop of the south state: est:450k West state/prison state: This is the state where all the prison's go after they are tried, the entire state has a eletric gate around it and is mostly jungles and hill's. The size of chui the kingdom of chui is about 845,540 miles squared that is the area. resources Metals. Zedrium the metal is only founded in the north state of the kingdom of chui, it is a metal that will never rust and never loose its sharpness(when made into a blade or weapon), it is the 2nd highest export from the country and it is mostly going to the world government or to mysterious buyers that only the king know's who they are. Iron it has some iron in the mountains in the north state not as much as there is zedrium. Coal it has more coal then it has iron but not as much as zedrium, it is the 3rd highest export from the country. wood This is the countries #1 export from the country as the swamps in the south and the light forests to the east are being stripped of their resources of wood and being sold off to ship manufacturers and to many furniture makers.